Computer users are now more than ever “on the go” and frequently carry a laptop computer while on the road or at home. When using a desktop computer that is more or less meant to remain in one location, a user will typically have access to a computer mouse that might be wired or wireless. When carrying a laptop computer, though, the user will typically forgo bringing (or forget to bring) a computer mouse mainly because the computer mouse adds bulk and is yet another item to carry. And, while many laptop computers have a touchpad that may be used with ones fingers as a computer interface, these touchpads are often not optimal, and do not work well with fingers that are in gloves, wet, greasy, etc. Many users would prefer to use a computer mouse with a laptop computer, but often do not have a computer mouse when using their laptop computer.
Most people who use a laptop computer will typically also have a mobile telephone. The technology of mobile telephones is becoming more integrated with our lives now that most mobile telephones include more sophisticated user interfaces such as touch screens, and technology such as GPS units, compasses, g-sensor/accelerometer, gyroscopes, etc. Attempts have been made to integrate a mobile telephone with a computer, but the results have not always been satisfactory.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art mobile telephone 10 having a touch screen 20. There are mobile telephone software applications that allow a user to control a cursor on a computer by using his or her finger on the touch screen. By moving his finger in the direction of one of the arrows 30, or by touching one of the arrows, the user may cause the computer cursor to move. But, these applications are designed just for fun and do not have any practical use. Since most laptop computers already include a touchpad for controlling a cursor with a finger, it is unlikely that the laptop user would use a touch screen on a mobile telephone since the touch screen has all the same disadvantages of the laptop touchpad. A touch screen on a mobile telephone, while useful for browsing e-mail messages or photographs, does not have the accuracy or sensitivity to control a computer cursor as well as a computer mouse could control the cursor.
Accordingly, recognizing that laptop users often will not carry a computer mouse (even though they would prefer to use one), and recognizing that prior art techniques are not satisfactory, a new technique and method are desired that would allow a computer user to easily control his or her computer.